1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand-up paddle board outrigger system that keeps the board stable during use during propulsion as well as when performing tasks other than propulsion such as fishing, hunting, SCUBA diving, or just relaxing on the water. The outrigger system holds various and diverse items thereon.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Stand-up paddle boarding has become an extremely popular sport in recent times. Unlike its cousin surfing, that relies on wave action for propulsion, stand-up paddle boarding uses the power of the rider to paddle through the water for locomotion using a paddle that is somewhat similar to a typical canoe paddle. Just like the boards used in surfing, stand-up paddle boards are elongate members designed to give substantial buoyancy to riders in the water. Stand-up paddle boards are generally larger due to their need to maintain buoyancy and stability for the rider during slow movement or even while still in the water.
Although stand-up paddle boards are very stable, especially the boards designed for leisure cruising as opposed to boards that are designed more for racing, these latter boards approaching surf board dimensions, stand-up paddle boards can tip and discharge their passenger into the water, especially if the water is not flat or near flat. This fact makes some would be paddle board riders hesitant to ride a board, especially if the would-be rider sees himself or herself as not being overly coordinated.
Additionally, many riders bring extra cargo on board the board. Typical cargo includes such items as an additional rider such as a small child or a dog, coolers full of refreshment, fishing equipment, SCUBA equipment, and hunting equipment, just to name a few. While a small cooler full of cold refreshment is usually accommodated on a stand-up paddle board relatively easily, stand-up paddle boards simply lack the storage capacity to hold large bulky items or numerous smaller items, especially the smaller boards used by smaller riders. Further, many riders like to perform additional activities while riding their board, chief among such activities is fishing.
Fishing presents certain challenges to a stand-up paddle board. One such challenge is the previously mentioned limited real estate available for storage of the items needed for fishing including the fishing equipment, and a cooler for the fish caught, possibly a second cooler for live bait and/or refreshment. Additionally, while casting the line and holding the rod while fishing presents few problems, as stand-up paddle boards are designed to be stable during non-movement of the board, when a fish is caught, especially one that is the size of more than one dinner, the rider may have difficulty remaining in a standing position on the board as there is little to brace the rider in fighting with the fish. Additional stability issues arise during the ministerial acts associated with fishing (or other activities) such as retrieving the bait, unhooking and storing the caught fish, etc., as there is little room on the board for a person to be able to move around while maintaining stability. While fishing is fun under most circumstances, many fishing people prefer to do so without taking an unexpected bath, especially if the body of water is cold.
What is needed is an outrigger system for a stand-up paddle board in order to substantially increase the stability, cargo capacity, and weight capacity of the board. Such an outrigger system must not require a permanent alteration to the stand-up paddle board and a single system must be able to accommodate stand-up paddle boards of various sizes, both in length and in beam. Such an outrigger system must be relatively inexpensive to produce. Such an outrigger system must minimize the additional drag the system introduces to the stand-up paddle board.